Mini-Duck
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Nosedive becomes four years old. Can the team put up with a toddler? Chapter 11 has a picture! Thanks Dolphy! Chapter 12 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ All Mighty Duck characters belong to Disney.  
  
Author's Note~ Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, here is my update, sorry for my Loss of Sight Loss of Life people, I'm not sure how that is going to start, it's going to be good though. I decided to take a break from drama, I want to write a happy one, hehe, okay well here it goes.  
  
Author's Note 2~ I love reading stuff about Nosedive turning into a kid so I decided to write one, I can't wait for more of Prince Tyler Beliefs story as Nosedive as a child, if you're reading this please please hurry! Hehe jk take all the time ya need. Enjoy!  
  
Author's Note 3~ This is the last one promise. For those of you that aren't around young children this is for you. They can't talk like older people, usually their speech pronunciation and articulation is slurred, and it's hard to prounce certain things like "WildWing", so no I didn't spell them all wrong, I'm just trying to be creative, o well. Bye!  
  
~Enjoy~  
  
  
  
"Nosedive you are such a child", cried Mallory as she stood there sopping wet, "I would kill you but I can't move. What is this stuff?"  
  
"Cement", replied Nosedive, than he broke up laughing hysterically, "Haaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaa".  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed Mallory, finally Tanya came to her rescue and got her out of her stone prison.  
  
"I'm going to kill that kid", screamed Mallory after she had changed.  
  
"Well can't do it yet", said Tanya, "Come on we have to meet the guys for dinner."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm starving", cried Nosedive, "Can't we start without them?"  
  
"No Nosedive", said WildWing, "For the last time its not polite to."  
  
"Well its not polite to keep us waiting", said Nosedive. "Come on they are going to be a while trust me."  
  
"How would you know", asked Canard.  
  
"Well I- uh."  
  
"Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade", cried WildWing bringing his brother straight to his face, "What did you do?"  
  
"He poured cement on me, CEMENT", responded Mallory as the ladies approached the table.  
  
"Nosedive" lectured WildWing.  
  
"I know I know" said Nosedive, "Can we just eat?"  
  
"YES", said Duke who was starved. It's very hard to stay at a restaurant and have to wait on food, especially when luscious food is being passed around to everyone else, and having to hear them say "Mmmhh that is so good".  
  
A waiter came and all of the ducks ordered their food. Finally the food arrived, but at the same moment a man came running holding a small bottle screaming excitedly, both the waiter and the man crashed into one another. The man's bottle spilled all over their food.  
  
"Aw man", said the waiter, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No I'm sorry", said the man, "Really sorry. Oh-no my potion!"  
  
A few other men came over, "Rodger what's wrong?"  
  
"I figured out the potion! And I just lost it in here. I'll be up all night doing that over again."  
  
WildWing and Canard helped pick up the food and placed it onto their table.  
  
"I want food", cried Nosedive. "I don't care if this was dirty, I'm starved!"  
  
So Nosedive ate the food, "NO" cried the men, but it was too late, Nosedive had ingested the food, along with the potion.  
  
Roger put his hands on his head, "Oh my gosh."  
  
"Well now we will see if it works on or not", said another man.  
  
"Aw man this is not good", cried Roger.  
  
"What's going on", asked WildWing somewhat worried.  
  
"Your friend here" said Roger, "Has consumed our liquid experiment."  
  
"What kind of experiment", said WildWing sternly?  
  
"The kind where people or ducks in your case, go backwards, like um well age."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"If our experiment works as planned than your friend-"  
  
"Brother".  
  
"Brother should turn to a toddler."  
  
"WHAT", exclaimed Canard, "A toddler?"  
  
As if on cue Nosedive began to shrink, suddenly there was but a small creature covered by a very large shirt. WildWing walked over to the "thing" and pulled the shirt down. There was Nosedive all right, but only a four- year-old version.  
  
"Oh my gosh", cried WildWing, "It's Nosedive."  
  
"Hiya Wing", cried Nosedive.  
  
WildWing did not respond, he was in too much shock. This caused Nosedive's feelings to be hurt. His face became a frown.  
  
"Say something", said Duke, "He looks like he is about to cry."  
  
"Uh right. Hey there Dive."  
  
Nosedive's face immediately turned into a happy one. "Hiya! I'm hungry! Feed me!"  
  
"Aw he's so cute", commented Mallory.  
  
"Yet a minute ago you were about to kill him", reminded Tanya.  
  
"Well", said Canard, "I'll stay here with the professors I assume".  
  
"Yes" chorused the professors.  
  
"So I'll stay here with them", started Canard, "Along with Tanya because she is our science girl, while you WildWing, and everyone else go back to the pond and order out food. WildWing remember how Nosedive was at this age, make sure your with him. All of the time".  
  
"Right", said WildWing. "Come on Dive, let's go."  
  
Nosedive's small hand took WildWing's large palm.  
  
"Otay", said Nosedive, "Les go!"  
  
Mallory smiled, "He is cute!"  
  
"Who me", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Yes you", replied a slightly blushed Mallory.  
  
"Yes I know I'm cute! I'm the cutest! Right WiyaWing?"  
  
"Yup", said WildWing, "The cutest." 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note~ Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews, and special thanks to Prince Tyler Beliefs for reading all of my work, and giving positive feedback, and good advice. Thank you to the rest of you as well! For the record I read Family Matters by Angelfire, and it was so adorable! I loved it! Good work! Okay well enjoy the story~  
  
Canard, and Tanya walked into the headquarters to find the four-year-old on top of Grin's shoulders threatening his brother he was going to jump. They also found Mallory and Duke rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
Canard, and Tanya studied Nosedive. WildWing had changed him into rolled up sweat pants, and a very very large jersey that belonged to Nosedive. The shirt dragged down to the floor, if Nosedive had been standing. But he wasn't he was standing upon Grin.  
  
"I'll jump", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive please don't jump", acted WildWing. "I can't afford to lose you like this!"  
  
Nosedive giggled, "Well than get me ice cweam!"  
  
"No ice cream Nosedive. It'll make you more hyper."  
  
"Fine than I'm jumping!"  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "Don't jump please don't' jump!"  
  
"Then get me ice cweam!"  
  
"Nosedive it's late out, very late. I'm not going all the way to the store to buy you some ice cream."  
  
Nosedive pouted, "Fine than I'm jumping!"  
  
This time Nosedive jumped, and went flying through the room. WildWing wasn't expecting his brother to leap off of Grin. He just thought he was going to jump off, and WildWing could have caught him. But Nosedive had other plans.  
  
"Nosedive", screamed a worried WildWing, as Nosedive was air-borne.  
  
Luckily when your 7'2 it's easy to get around, and so Grin caught the flying Nosedive.  
  
WildWing looked at his brother. Nosedive started screaming, "Ah the pain", Nosedive said sarcastically, "If only I had a brother that could have stopped this from hapning."  
  
WildWing sighed, "Nosedive don't do that to me!"  
  
"He he", giggled Nosedive, "Did I scare ya?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Good! You should have gotten me ice cweam!"  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes, "Fine first thing in the morning I'll get you ice cream"  
  
"Actually you can't", commented Canard, "We have to travel for our next game remember? We're leaving at four in the morning to beat out the traffic, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah", groaned WildWing. "Wait what am I supposed to do with Nosedive?"  
  
"Bring him along", said Canard, "I guess Phil will have to watch him when we play."  
  
"I dunno", said a skeptical WildWing, "I don't think Phil can handle Nosedive."  
  
"We'll deal with it later", said an aggravated Canard. "WildWing we need to talk, about our little teammate."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes", said Tanya, "According to the professors they said that Nosedive's knowledge of life and his surroundings are the same. That means he'll recognize us, and recognize the dire creatures such as Dragounous, he'll remember everything. He knows everything as the old Nosedive, only in a four year olds mind. Something like that, the professor's weren't quite sure. Anyway it should eventually wear off."  
  
"How long", asked Duke.  
  
"About a month", groaned Canard. "A whole month."  
  
"I can get used to that", said Mallory. "I mean think about it, no more crazy cement stunts on me! Besides he's so cute!"  
  
"Well that's one way of looking at it", said Canard, "I guess everyone better make it that way of looking at it because we don't have any options. The press already knows, so I'm sure Phil knows."  
  
"Wonderful", muttered WildWing.  
  
"Ow", cried Nosedive as he tripped over his long jersey.  
  
"Aw do you have a boo-boo", asked WildWing.  
  
"Yes! Fix it!"  
  
"How should I fix it?"  
  
"ICE CWEAM!"  
  
"Oh my gosh", cried WildWing, "You don't ever give up do you?"  
  
"Nopes", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Look", said Tanya, "Here is the plan Canard and I came up with in the car. Tomorrow when we leave, we'll eat all of our meals on the road, and by the time we check in to the apartment it should be around eight. We can then get Nosedive proper clothes, and toys. Until then, everyone just bear with."  
  
Everyone sighed in agreement. "Look it's late", said Canard, "And considering we're getting up early tomorrow, we better get to sleep, okay?"  
  
Everyone agreed. "Come on Nosedive", said WildWing, "I'll put you to bed."  
  
"NO SLEEP".  
  
"Yes sleep, or else no ice cream in the morning."  
  
"You're mean!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Nosedive stuck out his tongue affectionately as WildWing chased his brother. Nosedive needed assistance climbing into his bed, once he was in it only took a few minutes for to be scared. His brother had left him in a very large, dark room.  
  
Nosedive started crying, Tanya was the closest and came to him.  
  
"Nosedive what's wrong?"  
  
"It's scawy (scary) in here."  
  
"Aw do you want to sleep with WildWing?"  
  
Nosedive nodded, "Come I'll bring you to him."  
  
Nosedive hopped out of bed happily, his tears had immediately vanished and he was once again smiling.  
  
Tanya knocked on WildWing's door. "Wing", she said, "Your brother wants you."  
  
WildWing opened the door, he was only wearing sweat pants. No shirt.  
  
"What's the matter kiddo", said WildWing.  
  
"You weft (left) me!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"In that scary room! I'm not woing (going) back in there!"  
  
"Okay, Dive", said a smiling WildWing, "You can sleep with me."  
  
Nosedive squealed with delight as WildWing picked him up. Tanya started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny", asked WildWing.  
  
"Well you look like a macho man over there with no shirt, and all of your muscles stickin out and everything. You have that whole tough guy appearance, and then you stick an kid into the picture, and I dunno it's like seeing a biker with a poodle."  
  
WildWing laughed, "Thanks for rescuing my brother. Good night Taunny."  
  
"Night Wing."  
  
"Hey", said Nosedive, "What bouts me?"  
  
"Sorry", said Tanya immediately, "Good night Nosedive."  
  
"Thas betta", said Nosedive chuckling.  
  
Tanya stifled a laugh as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Wing", said Canard, "Time to get up."  
  
"Oh yeah", replied a sleepy WildWing. "Coming."  
  
WildWing went over to his luggage, and then back to Nosedive, debating on what to do.  
  
"What's the hold-up", asked Duke.  
  
"I only have two hands", yawned WildWing, "Either I pick up Nosedive, or I wake him, I don't think I have time for two trips."  
  
"Does your brain stop in the morning", asked Duke. "I'll take your stuff, you get the kid."  
  
Man the term "kid" that Duke had always called Nosedive truly had a different meaning now.  
  
Finally Duke and WildWing, and of course a sleeping Nosedive, entered the migratory. Inside were two sleeping ladies, Canard driving, Phil doing paper work, and Grin meditating.  
  
WildWing took a seat next to Canard. Nosedive was asleep in his arms. "You gonna join the kid in la la land too Wing", joked Canard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Man you half awake did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"No", confessed WildWing, "Man this little toddler never runs out of things to say, he kept me up all night!"  
  
'Why don't you go to sleep?"  
  
"I think I'll do that."  
  
~7:00~  
  
Nosedive woke up in his sleeping brother's arms. "Hey little man", said Canard.  
  
"Hiya", yawned Nosedive. "What we doin in the car?"  
  
"We're taking a long trip", said Canard.  
  
"Oh otay. What's the matta with WildWing?"  
  
"He's just tired."  
  
"He looks dead. Can I wake him up?"  
  
"No, that's not a good idea Nosedive. Let him get his rest."  
  
Nosedive pouted. "Fine".  
  
After a few minutes Nosedive announced he was bored.  
  
"Come here Nosedive", said Tanya.  
  
Nosedive without delay hopped of his brother's lap. "Ah", said Nosedive.  
  
"What's the matter", asked Tanya.  
  
"The floor is cold", said Nosedive.  
  
Tanya looked at the floor, it consisted of no carpet, just metal, no wonder he was cold. Nosedive ran over to Tanya, and sat in her lap.  
  
"My feets are cold", said Nosedive. "See!" Nosedive stuck his small foot into Tanya's view.  
  
"Oh I see", said Tanya. "We'll need to get you some shoes."  
  
"That will be so much fun", chimed in Mallory. "It's going to be a blast going clothe shopping for a toddler. It's going to be great! We can get him those cute little shoes, and cute hockey jerseys with his own name on it. By the way Nosedive are you cold, you don't seem to have much on."  
  
It was true, all Nosedive had on was a large jersey that acted as a nightgown, and very long boxers on him.  
  
"My feets are cold", cried Nosedive. He ran over to Mallory, "Look!"  
  
Mallory examined her patient. "Ah I see. They are cold!"  
  
"I'm going to show Duke."  
  
He ran over to Duke. Canard deciding to play a bit, hit the brakes slightly tripping Nosedive. Canard and everyone else laughed, including Nosedive. Again Nosedive tried to reach Duke, but again Canard stepped on the brakes. This continued until a police officer was in sight. Finally Nosedive made his way over to Duke.  
  
"My feets are cold", shrieked Nosedive. "Look!"  
  
Duke looked at the small child, "Oh my gosh they are", he said.  
  
After a while Nosedive got bored of showing everyone his feet. "I'm going to get giant."  
  
"What", chorused the ducks.  
  
"I'm going to get giant. I'll climb on him or something."  
  
"Whose giant", asked Mallory.  
  
"Him", Nosedive said pointing at Grin.  
  
Everyone laughed, Grin opened one of his eyes.  
  
Nosedive ran over and jumped up on his shoulder, "I can see the whole world from ups heres!"  
  
Everyone laughed, finally WildWing woke up.  
  
"Hey sunshine" said Canard, "Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, hey where is Nosedive?"  
  
"Relax", said Canard, "He's with everyone else, so far your brother has showed off his feet, climbed on Grin, and the last time I looked he was playing a game which involved him going onto a member's lap. Then another duck would say they wanted Nosedive, something like this:  
  
"I want him", teased Mallory. Nosedive ran over to Mallory and sat in her lap pretending to sleep.  
  
"No I want him", said Duke. So Nosedive ran over to him and sat in his lap pretending to sleep.  
  
The game continued until Nosedive got bored of it.  
  
"So then Wing they all played monkey in the middle, guess who was in the middle-"  
  
"WiyaWing", cried Nosedive, "You awake!"  
  
"Yeah baby bro."  
  
Nosedive went onto his brother's lap, he had his hands on his shoulder and had a very disapproving look.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"You owe me something."  
  
"Oh-no."  
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
"Nosedive don't start that."  
  
"Start what", asked the rest of the ducks.  
  
"I WANT ICE CWEAM"!  
  
"This", said WildWing. 


	3. Chapter Three

1 Author's Note~ Hey all, thanks for the reviews. For Prince Tyler Breifs, and Taiora Daikari you guys seem tight. That's cool. Enjoy~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm hungwy (hungry)", complained Nosedive.  
  
"No ice cream", said WildWing.  
  
"Fine", retorted Nosedive, "But I'm still hungwy!"  
  
"Actually I'm kind of hungry too", said Mallory.  
  
Nosedive ran over to Mallory's seat and sat in her lap. "Mallory wants food too."  
  
Mallory giggled, she loved having Nosedive as a child.  
  
"I guess we could pull over", said Canard, "What do you think WildWing?"  
  
"Oh fine why not. Hey there is a McDonalds. Let's stop in there."  
  
"Sure why not", replied Canard.  
  
As Canard pulled in the ducks put on their shoes, and jackets.  
  
"WildWing", said Mallory, "It's like twenty degrees out."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"You can't let Nosedive go out like that!"  
  
WildWing looked at his brother who was practically half dressed.  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"Carry him", said Canard.  
  
"He'll get sick", exclaimed a horrified Mallory.  
  
"Okay okay", said Canard, "Dress him up or something. Get some clothes from the back."  
  
"Fine", muttered WildWing, "Come on Dive."  
  
Dive followed his brother. "Nothing is going to fit him", cried WildWing.  
  
"Let me and Tanya handle this", said Mallory, "You guys go get a seat or something."  
  
"Okay", said WildWing, "Dive is it okay if I leave you?"  
  
"No", said Nosedive.  
  
That hurt Mallory and Tanya's feelings. They wanted the little child to trust them.  
  
"It'll be okay Nosedive", said WildWing seeing the hurt females, "We'll meet up in a minute."  
  
"Oh okay", said Nosedive, "You can leave. Bye!"  
  
Nosedive clamped his hand up and down, "Bye Dive."  
  
"Okay Nosedive", said Mallory after WildWing had left, "Let's dress you up."  
  
~ "Where are they", cried Duke, "What is taking so long?"  
  
"Geez you sound like a four-year-old", commented Canard.  
  
"Ha ha no", said Duke.  
  
The men laughed, finally the ladies entered the room. In return many women started crowding around the small adorable Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive was still wearing the oversized jersey, but now he had on two pairs of socks on each leg that went all the way up serving as pants. He also had on another shirt underneath the jersey. His hair had been combed, and his face was washed.  
  
"Uh-oh", said WildWing.  
  
"What's wrong", asked Duke.  
  
"Nosedive doesn't like being poked and prodded, and he doesn't like being in crowded areas."  
  
"Have no worries", said Grin, "Look."  
  
Mallory had picked Nosedive up off of the ground separating him from the other ladies. Mallory wasn't that tall though, she handed Nosedive over to her taller (5'12) friend. Now Nosedive was above the world, the ladies couldn't pinch his cheeks or do any of that stuff.  
  
Nosedive seemed content and waved down to the ladies. Tanya and Mallory eventually got through the crowd with Nosedive to their seats.  
  
"Man your brother is a babe magnet", cried Duke.  
  
"Who me", piped Nosedive.  
  
"Yes you", said Duke.  
  
"He always was", said Canard, "That's why I let WildWing bring him around when we got older."  
  
"You didn't let me, I did whatever I pleased and you made the best of it", commented WildWing.  
  
"It worked out for the best didn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah", replied WildWing.  
  
"I'm hungwy", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Okay", said Tanya, "What would you like?"  
  
"French-fries!"  
  
"Okay", said Tanya, "What do you want with French-fries, chicken or hamburger?"  
  
"French-fries!"  
  
WildWing groaned, "Get him a large order of French-Fries, and chicken."  
  
"I want French-Fries not chicken", yelled Nosedive.  
  
"Okay so French-Fries and chicken nuggets."  
  
"I WANT FRENCH-FRIES".  
  
The others stifled a laughed. "He doesn't understand that there isn't an option, French-fries come with whatever you order. He thinks that is French- Fries or nothing", said WildWing."  
  
"Got ya", said Tanya, "Okay I'll be right back guys, Phil get the orders for the guys, I already know what I myself, and Mallory and Nosedive want."  
  
"Okay hang on", said Phil.  
  
After a few minutes of debating on what to eat, they finally picked some food.  
  
"Man they are never coming back", groaned Duke, "Look at that line."  
  
That was all it took for Nosedive to lose his patience in sitting.  
  
"WiyaWing", said Nosedive, "I'm going to go play on the toys."  
  
"No you're not", said WildWing, "It's all icky over there."  
  
"So?"  
  
WildWing sighed, "Okay hang on I'll come with you."  
  
"Nope", said Nosedive, "I want to go all by myself!"  
  
"Fine", said a manipulated WildWing. It was futile to argue with Nosedive. "I'll watch you from over here."  
  
Nosedive ran over to the toys that they had out, and started playing.  
  
"He is so adorable", cried Mallory, "What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean what happened", snickered WildWing.  
  
"Well now he's cute, and when he turns sixteen again, he's not so cute."  
  
"Oh got ya", laughed WildWing.  
  
"Hey is that kid giving Nosedive a hard time", asked Duke.  
  
WildWing turned his attention toward Nosedive immediately. Sure enough there was a kid pushing Nosedive around. A much older child too.  
  
Nosedive was no longer interested in their display of toys but now in the child.  
  
"Oh my gosh", cried WildWing.  
  
"What", responded Grin.  
  
"Nosedive is going to punch the kid!"  
  
"How do you know", asked Duke.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"I'll get it", cried a ten-year-old Canard. "It must be WildWing."  
  
Canard opened the door, "Hey WildWing!"  
  
"Hey Canard, happy birthday man."  
  
"Thanks! Hey there Nosedive."  
  
"Hiya", yawned a tired four-year-old Nosedive.  
  
WildWing always brought Nosedive to whatever the occasion was, it had always been that way, and it remained that way their entire life. Canard usually let WildWing bring Nosedive along with out complaining.  
  
"He just had his nap", commented WildWing.  
  
"Oh", said Canard. "Here follow me, bring your stuff we're setting it up downstairs."  
  
~The stuff was sleeping bags; for Canard's tenth birthday he was having a sleep over with all of his friends.  
  
WildWing assembled his stuff, and his brother's down. He placed Nosedive in a corner, further away from the other boys. He had always done this, not the be mean or anything just so Nosedive could have his privacy, and the rest of the guys wouldn't notice Nosedive.  
  
"Here are some toys", said WildWing, "You can play with these until it's time to eat."  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive who had re-gained his personality and had a new sugar rush.  
  
"WildWing", said Mrs. Thunderbeak, "Your mom is on the phone."  
  
"Oh-okay", said WildWing, "Canard can you watch-"  
  
"Sure", replied Canard, "I'll watch Dive."  
  
"Thanks", said WildWing.  
  
With that he fled up stairs to the phone.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Another boy answered it, for Canard had promised he would watch Nosedive.  
  
"Hey Toby", said Canard.  
  
"Hey Canard", said Toby, "Oh look who's here."  
  
"Lay off man", said Canard, "It's my birthday and I don't to hear any fights. Especially between you and a four-year-old."  
  
"The kid's a brat", said Toby, "What can I say?"  
  
"Say sowy (sorry)", said Nosedive.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Toby, "Or what. Are you going to sic your brother on me?"  
  
"Toby", Canard said sternly, "Leave Nosedive alone, you're just mad that WildWing beat you in hockey. Lay off his brother."  
  
"Canard", said Toby rudely, "Stay out of this."  
  
He then pushed Canard to the floor, "WildWing didn't beat me! I was just having an off day. I'm better than WildWing! You hear me, I'm much better than that stupid excuse for a goalie!"  
  
Nosedive did not respond well to hearing someone make fun of his older brother. Especially someone who had given WildWing a hard time. And even Nosedive understood that it was Canard's special day and he shouldn't be pushed around.  
  
So Nosedive did something. He got up and ran over to Toby and whacked him with a pillow.  
  
Toby laughed an evil laugh, and picked Nosedive up so they were face to face. Canard was struggling to get off the ground to prevent any damage to Nosedive.  
  
"Aw", said a sarcastic Toby, "What's the matter with the baby? Come on baby do something!"  
  
So Nosedive did do something, he punched Toby. Toby fell backwards as the rest of the ducklings cheered; no one really liked Toby, in a matter of fact Canard's mom made him invite him.  
  
WildWing came down and found Nosedive upon Toby punching him wildly in the face. Canard loved that birthday and never forgot it, for Toby had gotten beaten up by a four-year-old with the same expression-  
  
~Reality~  
  
"That he has on now", said WildWing finishing his story to other ducks.  
  
"I remember that", cried Canard in a fitful of laughter.  
  
The glanced over to Nosedive, the bigger child pushed him again~  
  
"Hey kid I want this for myself, so buzz off!"  
  
"No", cried Nosedive. "Stop pushing me!"  
  
"Stop what? This?"  
  
The older child pushed Nosedive again.  
  
"You better stop that or else."  
  
"Or else what", the older child said pushing Nosedive pack one more time.  
  
"Or else THIS", cried Nosedive punching the child sending him flying.  
  
"Oh my gosh", cried a terrified WildWing.  
  
"Nice shot", said Mallory.  
  
Canard was too busy laughing, as for Duke he thought it was "cool" how the kid handled the situation. Mallory was cheering for Nosedive, Tanya and Phil online had their jaws open, WildWing was practically paralyzed, so Grin took charge.  
  
Quickly a father came over and aided his child as Grin made his way across the room.  
  
"Hey you little brat", cried the father taking Nosedive's hand. By this time the ducks stopped whatever state they were in and got up; thankfully Grin was already there.  
  
The father went to smack Nosedive but Grin caught his hand.  
  
"You weren't going to smack him were you", asked Grin still holding the man's hand.  
  
"I uh-"  
  
Nosedive stood up, and ran over to Grin. Grin by this point had let go of the man, and saw Nosedive with out reached arms closing and opening his hands to Grin.  
  
"I'm sorry little friend", said Grin, "I do not understand."  
  
"He wants to be picked up", yelled an angered WildWing.  
  
"Oh", said Grin. Grin picked up the small child, and placed him on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's play", cried Nosedive.  
  
"I'm sorry", said Grin, "But right now I need to help WildWing control his anger, in a minute we can play".  
  
"Otay!"  
  
As Grin had said WildWing needed help controlling his anger because he was storming over to the father that attempted to hit Nosedive.  
  
"What the f*** is the matter with you? He's a little kid!"  
  
Everyone was taken aback by WildWing's choice of words. He never ever cursed!  
  
"Come on Wing", said Canard, as soon as Grin went between the two parties. "Let's go eat our food."  
  
Finally WildWing calmed down after seeing what a scene he was making, especially in front of Nosedive.  
  
At the same time Tanya, and Phil returned with the food. Nosedive stood on the bench not being able to see or reach the food by sitting. He was too small.  
  
WildWing took his brother and put him on his lap, after checking for bruises and hugging him. WildWing kissed his brother's fore head.  
  
"It's going to be a long month", thought WildWing. 


	4. Chapter Four

1 Author's Note~ Hey everyone Enjoy~  
  
  
  
After the ducks, and Phil finished their meal WildWing proclaimed that Nosedive needed a nap. Nosedive did not react well to the wants of his brother. After running out of the restaurant screaming and then into the car screaming, he was now hiding underneath one of the seats. He couldn't be reached or anything so it was the perfect spot.  
  
"NO NAP".  
  
"Nosedive plea-", asked WildWing.  
  
"NO", shrieked a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Man that kid has lungs", snickered Duke.  
  
"Come on Nosedive", said Canard, "What else will you do in the car?"  
  
Nosedive hesitated.  
  
  
  
"Stay here".  
  
"Nosedive please come out", begged WildWing.  
  
"NO", cried Nosedive.  
  
"WildWing", said Duke who was now driving, "I can't start driving with the two of you standing up hovering over a seat."  
  
"I don't care", cried Canard, "Just drive anyway, and maybe we will die or something."  
  
"Canard", said WildWing.  
  
"What", snapped Canard, "Anything is better than this."  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes. "Dive please come out."  
  
"Do I have to take a nap", questioned the four-year-old.  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"NO", cried Canard.  
  
"You're lying", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Why you little son of-"  
  
"Okay that's enough", said Mallory, "We will get him out", she said pointing to herself and Tanya.  
  
"Oh yeah", laughed WildWing, "How?"  
  
"Like this", said Tanya. "Dive we got some lollipops, want some?"  
  
"No nap!"  
  
"See", said WildWing.  
  
"Don't worry Nosedive, you don't have to take a nap when you have the pops. How's that sound?"  
  
Nosedive poked his head out.  
  
"Let me see the pops", said Nosedive.  
  
"Your brother is pretty smart", commented Duke.  
  
"No kidding", replied WildWing.  
  
Tanya held up the prizes as Nosedive's eyes began to glitter.  
  
"Okay fine", said Nosedive, "But get rid of WiyaWing and Nard".  
  
"No problem", said Mallory, "You heard the man, move!"  
  
So WildWing and Canard sat down, "I can't believe we're making deals with a toddler!"  
  
"He's not technically a toddler", said Tanya as Nosedive climbed into her lap.  
  
"Whatever", snapped Canard. "We're still making deals!"  
  
"Now how are you going to get him to sleep", asked WildWing, "He needs a nap, trust me."  
  
"Watch", said Mallory.  
  
So they all watched for about thirty minutes while Nosedive consumed the lollipops. As he did Tanya slightly would bring his head, and neck back into a better sleeping positions. He had begun sitting up right on her, but now she was practically cradling him.  
  
Eventually Nosedive shut his eyes unable to keep them open any longer.  
  
Tanya smiled. "Mission accomplished."  
  
"See", mocked Mallory.  
  
Canard and WildWing sat with their jaws open. Finally Canard said something, "That's not fair."  
  
~5:30~  
  
It was raining, no pouring was more like it, and therefore the traffic was unbearable.  
  
"Well forget a day of practice", said Phil, "I hope you ducks are prepared!"  
  
"What do you mean forget a day of practice", cried Canard.  
  
"We'll never make into the city by tonight. Guess we will be sleeping in the car."  
  
"We can take shifts driving", said Mallory.  
  
"What time will that get us by then", asked Grin.  
  
"Maybe twelve at night", said Phil.  
  
"Well it better than nothing", grunted Canard.  
  
"Hey short stuff", said WildWing as his brother stirred in Tanya's arms. "Sleep well? You had a very long na- rest time."  
  
"Uh-huh", yawned Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive rubbed his eyes, as Tanya propped him up, he then saw his "fans".  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hey there Dive", everyone said or something similar to that greeting with there own nick-name for him.  
  
Nosedive was still tired, and it was cozy in Tanya's arms.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing gently, "You want to go back to sleep?"  
  
"Uh-huh", said Nosedive shutting his eyes once more.  
  
"What happened to all of that sugar", asked a frustrated Duke (courtesy of the traffic).  
  
"Don't know", responded Tanya.  
  
At the moment she didn't really care though what the scientific meaning of it all was. She enjoyed playing the role of mother. It was a nice feeling.  
  
"I'm definitely having kids", she muttered to herself. "Definitely".  
  
Fifteen minutes later Nosedive woke up. This time he sprung out of Tanya's hands and jumped onto the floor.  
  
"Hiya" he giggled.  
  
Mallory waved. Nosedive stood there for a moment debating what to do. He decided to drive. He walked over to Duke.  
  
"Hi", he giggled.  
  
"Hey there kid. Can I help ya?"  
  
"Yes. Help me up."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Nosedive, no", said WildWing. He knew exactly what his little brother intended.  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Not safe."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What's the problem", asked Duke, "What does he want to do?"  
  
"Drive", said both the Flashblade brothers, one with more zeal than the other.  
  
"Okay", said Duke.  
  
"DUKE", cried Canard, "Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"What", said a slightly embarrassed Duke, "It's traffic, what could happen?"  
  
"Don't even say those words L'Orange", cried Mallory, "It was "What could happen" when Nosedive ordered blue paint; my hair was blue the next day. And then it was "What could happen" when Nosedive got his hands on a screwdriver, my door fell off the next day. Here's a recent one for you, "What could happen", when Nosedive decides to go play with other kids in the restaurant; he ends up punching the other kid out! Oh and here's my personal favorite, "What could happen" when we all go to the restaurant, this is with the sixteen-year-old Nosedive mind all of you; he eats chemicals and becomes a four-year-old!"  
  
"Who me", inquired Nosedive.  
  
"Yes you", said a playful Mallory.  
  
"Hehe", giggled Nosedive.  
  
"Okay fine", said Duke, "I won't say "what could happen" but can he WildWing please?"  
  
"I don't know who the four-year-old is", said WildWing, "But fine."  
  
"YES", cried both Duke, and Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive ran over to Duke's welcoming arms. Duke picked Nosedive up and put him on his lap. Nosedive played with the steering wheel. It was okay since they were just sitting there, not moving, not even an inch.  
  
Finally after a few minutes, Nosedive got bored. So he decided to torment his brother, and then when out of ideas, he would climb on Grin, and then back to Duke and driving. He stayed in this cycle for a while until Nosedive (along with the rest of the gang) started to get hungry for dinner.  
  
"I could pull over at this diner", suggested Duke.  
  
"Fine", said WildWing, "Anything as long as its not fast food."  
  
"WildWing", Mallory said once again pointing at Nosedive.  
  
"What", asked the clueless brother.  
  
"It's raining", Mallory exclaimed, "You can't let him go out like that!"  
  
"Oh right", said WildWing, "I'll put one of my clothes on because I'm taking that much time to dress him up in his own oversized clothes."  
  
So WildWing threw a sweatshirt over Nosedive and headed for the restaurant. 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note~ Hey guys, glad yall like the story! I like writing this one, it so much fun! Please review, its much appreciated! Okay well enjoy~  
  
  
  
WildWing carried a wrapped up Nosedive into the restaurant in the rain. Nosedive poked his head out of the large pull over sweatshirt. As soon as he got wet he put his head back in.  
  
Finally they got in. The diner was nice, they were a bit underdressed but considering they were alien celebrities the waiter let it go. They were soon seated, Nosedive still being hidden beneath the large sweatshirt.  
  
They got a booth to eat in, with a pretty lamp overhead. Nosedive came out of his shell sweatshirt, and sat up. He again couldn't reach.  
  
"Want to get him a booster chair", suggested Duke.  
  
"Nah", said WildWing, "I know my brother and he is not one to sit still. He'll be moving around until the food comes, but a booster chair will prevent that. Or will try to anyway. I'll just let him sit in my lap for when the food comes."  
  
"If you say so", said Duke, "But Nosedive can't move around too much, this is a nice place. He can't be running around."  
  
"Too late", commented Grin.  
  
Nosedive had escaped from his brother's watch and was hiding underneath tables and running around. Then a waiter came holding a large quantity of food.  
  
"Oh no", cried WildWing.  
  
At that moment Nosedive ran right in front of the waiter, making the waiter trip and sending the food flying.  
  
"Guess whose not eating here", muttered Mallory.  
  
The ducks rushed over to the waiter and Nosedive. WildWing scooped up his brother holding him tightly and looking for cuts.  
  
Nosedive was fine, the waiter was also fine. The food however and the people waiting to eat the food were not.  
  
Phil quickly paid the people for their dinner, and pressed the ducks out of the restaurant. Nosedive was still covered in food, and it was still raining.  
  
"He's needs a bat- (bath)", muttered Mallory  
  
"DON'T say that word", cried Canard and WildWing.  
  
The others stood their waiting for an explanation, "Nosedive doesn't like washing up", whispered WildWing so his brother couldn't hear him.  
  
The others still had puzzling looks on their faces, "Trust me", said Canard, "Just don't' mention anything like that."  
  
"Okay than", said Tanya, "What are we going to do, he's covered in food."  
  
"I've got an idea", said WildWing, "You guys go into the migrator; Nosedive and I are going to let the rain wash us down."  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "Don't you think that a ba- washing up would be easier? You'll both get sick!"  
  
"Anything is better than that!"  
  
  
  
So WildWing and Nosedive stayed out in the rain; Nosedive happened to enjoy. He loved getting wet, and jumping in puddles. His brother however seeing that the food was off of him, quickly ceased his brother's fun.  
  
They both entered the migrator sopping wet.  
  
"Achoo", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Don't say it Tanya, or Mallory. You have to trust me that I did the right, or easier thing", muttered WildWing.  
  
"Here", said Duke handing the two of them a towel. WildWing washed his little brother off.  
  
"Can someone get me a jersey for Nosedive", asked WildWing, "Or an old t- shirt?"  
  
"Hang on", said Duke, "Getting one."  
  
Canard started driving, as the brother's changed in the back. Finally a new fresh Nosedive came out.  
  
"Hi", yelped a happy Nosedive. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Hey there", said Grin. "No."  
  
Nosedive went over to Grin and climbed upon the seat. Then upon Grin. Grin stifled a laugh, as Nosedive went upon his head and then leaped to Mallory.  
  
Finally WildWing came out.  
  
"WiyaWing", said Nosedive in his most innocent voice, "I'm still hungwy."  
  
WildWing groaned, "Fast food it is then. Canard?"  
  
Canard moaned, "I know, I know. I'll pull over. Ugh I hate fast food."  
  
"Not now", whined WildWing, "I'm freezing, sick, and my brother is now jumping off of Grin. Nosedive you're going to get hurt. Come here."  
  
The smaller brother went forward. WildWing picked up the adorable sibling, and smiled. "Can't be mad at you huh?"  
  
"Nope", grinned Nosedive. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Well you are still staying with me and no", said WildWing.  
  
"Aw nuts".  
  
WildWing took shotgun still holding his younger brother. After a minutes Nosedive announced he was bored.  
  
"We're almost at the restaurant Nosedive, bare with us", replied WildWing.  
  
"You're not nice. Are we there yet"  
  
Nosedive pouted and crossed his arm, still sitting on his brother's lap.  
  
WildWing felt bad, which is exactly what Nosedive wanted. So WildWing started madly tickling his younger brother.  
  
"HEY", giggled Nosedive, "I can't breathe!"  
  
"But I'm not nice", replied WildWIng laughing, "I'm supposed to enjoy this.  
  
"Stop", cried Nosedive in a German voice.  
  
WildWing laughed at his brother's change of voice. And however stopped.  
  
By then Canard had pulled up to Burger King.  
  
"All right", said Canard, "Everybody out."  
  
"NO", cried the females.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? How many times do we have to repeat dire events that take place in the restaurant", cried Mallory. "Why don't we just eat in the car, and go through the "Drive Through". Besides it's raining."  
  
Without any debate they pulled in the drive through. After receiving their orders, they played the music. As soon as Nosedive was finished eating, (French-fries), he started dancing. Everyone laughed, hard.  
  
"Nosedive", cried a hysterical Duke, "Do the Macarena!"  
  
"Tha wha?"  
  
"Like this Nosedive", cried Mallory, and then showed him.  
  
So Nosedive did the Macarena. Everyone laughed at the entertainment. Phil made phone calls.  
  
"Try Disco", cried Canard.  
  
"Diss what?"  
  
"Like this", showed Tanya.  
  
So Nosedive did the Disco, which caused a bigger fit full of laughter from the ducks. Phil made more phone calls.  
  
After the disco was done, Nosedive looked for his fans for more advice.  
  
"Try being a hula dancer Nosedive", suggested Tanya, "You know the girls from Hawaii, remember?"  
  
"Yup", giggled Nosedive.  
  
He then did the hula, sometimes tripping over the long jersey, but did the hula.  
  
Everyone was cracking up. Phil made more phone calls.  
  
Nosedive was beat but continued to dance for his audience.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "Try dirty dancing."  
  
"CANARD", screamed WildWing swatting at his friend.  
  
It didn't matter that Canard was driving since they were once again stuck in traffic, and once again weren't moving.  
  
"How do I do that", asked Nosedive.  
  
"You don't", responded WildWing glaring at his best friend.  
  
Nosedive was beat; he was a four-year-old who had just danced many major dances. He looked beat, and he was beat. Nosedive sat down, his face was beet red.  
  
"That's enough for now", said WildWing scooping up his brother. "You want to rest for now Dive?"  
  
Nosedive nodded and put his head into his brother's chest, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
Nosedive woke up around eight forty five in his brother's arms. It was dark out, the ducks were playing cards, holding conversations, meditating, and sleeping. Phil was making phone calls.  
  
"Hey there", said WildWing, "You must have really been tired. You slept long! You okay?"  
  
"Yeah", yawned Nosedive, "Are we there yet? It's taking too long!"  
  
"Yeah", said WildWing, "It's going to be a real long time until we get there. We hit a lot of traffic. You want to play a game or something?"  
  
"Sure", replied Nosedive. "Like what?"  
  
"How about I read you a book?"  
  
"Okay. What stories you got?"  
  
"The Three Little Pigs, Little Red Riding Hood, Fairy Tales, Three Billy Goats Gruff, and a book of short stories."  
  
"When did you get those", asked Canard, "Or do you always carry those around with you?"  
  
"Ha ha", replied WildWing, "Very funny. I got them at the gas station, when we had to pick up gas."  
  
"Yes that is what you normally do at a gas station", replied Canard.  
  
"Shut up", groaned WildWing.  
  
Canard laughed. Phil made phone calls.  
  
After Nosedive chosed a story and asked, "Are we there yet", WildWing read him all of the books he had.  
  
"Nosedive was always big on reading", said WildWing, "He just never stopped liking the pictures. That's why he reads comic books. He actually has a pretty big vocabulary. Too bad Shakespeare doesn't have pictures."  
  
Canard laughed. Phil made phone calls.  
  
And Phil made more phone calls.  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Please review, don't worry I'm writing more. Bye! 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note~ Hey guys sorry got grounded for a month; I'll try to sneak on, but don't expect too much. Sorry!  
  
  
  
~11:00~  
  
  
  
"Guys", said Tanya who was now driving, "We're here, time to get up."  
  
"What time is it", groaned a waking Canard.  
  
"Eleven", replied Phil, "Thanks to me. I knew a short cut."  
  
"How nice", snickered Duke.  
  
All of the ducks piled out of the car, WildWing holding a sleeping Nosedive. They entered the room and looked around, the room had a door and on the other side was the ladies rooms. The girls went in their room, and the men went to theirs.  
  
Surprisingly the girls came back, still dressed.  
  
"What are you girls doing", asked Duke, "Going back out?"  
  
"Yup", replied Mallory, "Nosedive needs clothes and-"  
  
"No", said WildWing, "To go shopping for Nosedive means you would need to take Nosedive, so no."  
  
"WildWing", pleaded Tanya, "Please. He needs the clothes, and well I'm bored. Come on! Besides he's going to wake up soon, he had a very long nap. So we'll burn out his energy."  
  
WildWing glanced at Canard, he remembered how perky Nosedive could be at night, "Fine", said WildWing, "But be back by twelve, please."  
  
Mallory jumped, and ran over to the sleeping toddler.  
  
"Nosedive", she said softly, "Wake up."  
  
Nosedive stirred and woke up. "Where am I", he asked.  
  
"We finally got here", said Canard.  
  
Nosedive immediately started looking around and exploring the place.  
  
"Come on Nosedive", said Tanya, "We're going out."  
  
"COOL", cried Nosedive rushing toward the door, "Come on WiyaWing"  
  
"I'm not gonna go", said WildWing, "Is that okay?"  
  
"No", said Nosedive, "Come on!"  
  
"It'll be okay Nosedive", said Mallory, "We'll even get ice cream."  
  
"ICE CWEAM?"  
  
"Yup", said a grinning Tanya.  
  
So Nosedive went with Tanya and Mallory on their shopping spree.  
  
~  
  
"Nosedive here let me put this on you", said Tanya as she tried on another set of clothes for Nosedive.  
  
"You're hurting me", said Nosedive.  
  
"I'm sorry", said Tanya.  
  
A few minutes later~  
  
"Introducing Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade", said Tanya as Nosedive walked out of the room.  
  
Nosedive started walking as if he was a model down the "cat walk", and then back again.  
  
"Aw", said Mallory as Nosedive stepped out. "He's so cute!"  
  
Nosedive tried on several more outfits, which had the same aftermath with him walking like a model and Mallory telling him how cute he was.  
  
"Am I cute in this one too", he would sometimes ask. Of course the ladies would always say that he was.  
  
Finally Nosedive was sick of clothes. As Mallory paid, Tanya examined the mall for a shoe shop.  
  
"Come on Nosedive, now we are going to get you some shoes", said Tanya.  
  
"More", cried an exasperated Nosedive, "I thought we were done!"  
  
"Why what's the matter Nosedive", asked Tanya.  
  
"Yeah", said Mallory, "I thought you liked this."  
  
"Its fun and all", said Nosedive, "But I'm tiwerd, (tired) cawy (carry) me. And I you pwomised (promised) ice cweam (yall should know what this is by now, but if ya don't its ice cream heh)!"  
  
"Don't worry", reassured Mallory, "You'll get your ice cream."  
  
Nosedive's face lit up, and he quickly forgot about being carried, instead he pulled the two women out the door.  
  
At this late of a time, there are a lot of freaks up at night. A lot. And a lot of them were giving Mallory and Tanya a hard time. But when they saw Nosedive they had a field day.  
  
"Hey lookie at the lil duckie", said a man with pink hair, "Should I throw some crackers at you?"  
  
He reached in his backpack and started throwing paper at the small terrified Nosedive. Mallory stepped in and put the man in a choke hold as Nosedive took refuge behind Tanya.  
  
"Back off fool", cried Mallory, "I'm going to teach you a lesson in behavior skils. Starting with your smell, you stink take a bath."  
  
So Mallory gave the man a bath by throwing him into the water fountain in the middle of the mall. Lots of customers that had been previously harassed by the gang started clapping. The applause cheered as Mallory took out each and every one of the members.  
  
When Mallory was finished, Nosedive ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Tank you", he said.  
  
"Your welcome", said Mallory.  
  
"Come on guys", said Tanya, "We got to get Nosedive's feets warm."  
  
"Oh yeah", cried Nosedive, "My feets! My poor little feets!"  
  
The two women started laughing.  
  
Finally after trying on several shoes, they came up with two sets of sneakers, and one nice pair just in case of an interview or something, or just needing them. Nosedive was beat, but he tried not to show it.  
  
"Is it time for ice cweam yet", asked Nosedive as he held the two ladies hands.  
  
"Yup", said Mallory.  
  
"Yay", said a very unenthusiastic Nosedive.  
  
"What's the matter Nosedive", asked Tanya.  
  
"I'm twired', said Nosedive.  
  
With that he collapsed on the spot.  
  
"Well there's the saying shop till you drop for ya", said Tanya picking up the sleeping toddler  
  
"Guess we worn him out huh", asked Mallory.  
  
"Guess so. Look I know we promised him ice cream and all, but WildWing will kill us if he knew that we would wake up his beat brother."  
  
"I bet he's having a seizure now. I guess you're right though, let's call it quits for today."  
  
~  
  
Mallory holding the bags of apparel, and Tanya holding Nosedive walked into the apartment at the hotel.  
  
"Hey guys", whispered Tanya.  
  
"What happened", cried WildWing.  
  
"He fell asleep", said Mallory, "Nothing else."  
  
Tanya elbowed Mallory as she placed the sleeping toddler on the bed.  
  
"What was that", demanded WildWing.  
  
"We had a run on with creeps", said Mallory, "They were giving Nosedive a hard time. So I took care of them, relax WildWing they didn't put a hand on your brother. I'm going to bed, come on Taun."  
  
"Be right there", said Tanya as she tucked Nosedive into WildWing's bed.  
  
Phil made more phone calls. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note~ Special shout outs to Lori () Eclipse, and especially Prince Tyler Breifs, and Divesangel. Enjoy all~  
  
  
  
Nosedive had awoke around eight o clock. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"Hey there", said Duke plopping down onto the bed, sending Nosedive up a bit. Nosedive giggled.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Why is eveweone (everyone) half naked?"  
  
Duke looked around; all of the male ducks were changing, but they all had pants on.  
  
"We got a game today remember kid? Well we got to change for it."  
  
"Why", yawned Nosedive.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why."  
  
"BECAUSE".  
  
"BECAUSE WHY!"  
  
"Just because!"  
  
"Just because why?"  
  
"You do realize you're fighting with a four-year-old", said Grin protecting his little friend.  
  
Duke laughed, "Because we have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's the rules."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we all look alike."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we need to play on a team, and we need colors to distinguish our teammates from enemies."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Duke sighed, "Because of Phil."  
  
"Oh."  
  
That answer satisfied Nosedive. "Thank God", muttered Duke.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh my-"  
  
By then WildWing and Canard walked into the room, with food.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Guess whose up", said Duke.  
  
"Who", said WildWing.  
  
"Me!", chimed in Nosedive.  
  
"Oh really", asked WildWing.  
  
"Yuppers!"  
  
WildWing laughed. "You tired?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Mallowy (Mallory) and Tanya made me walks far! They hurt my feets!"  
  
WildWing chortled. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The entire team started cracking up, except the ladies who were not present and had their own ways of getting food.  
  
"I'm hungwy (hungry)."  
  
"I kind of figured that", responded WildWing, "So wa la food!"  
  
Nosedive now had his eyes wide open with excitement and clapped his hands.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Nosedive was happy, WildWing was happy, the team was happy.  
  
~Fifteen minutes later~  
  
Nosedive was sticky with syrup, and was refusing to step anywhere near the bathroom. WildWing was not happy, the team however found the entire thing hysterical and were happy.  
  
"NO"!  
  
"Nosedive you need a bath", cried WildWing.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Dive please-"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Phil walked into the door; Nosedive took advantage of the opportunity and sprinted out of the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
He than dashed to the next room that had laughter emulating from it. He reached up to the handle and opened the door.  
  
Inside was the opposing team, somewhat startled at the little duck. Sure they knew what happened to him, it was all over the news. But to have him in there with them was odd. All of them were sitting around on the beds or on the floor eating and watching T.V.  
  
"Hi", giggled Nosedive as he shut the door. The men looked friendly enough.  
  
"Hey there", said one of the men called Jim. "What are you doing in here"?  
  
"Hiding."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"My brother!"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He wants to give me a bath!"  
  
Jim laughed and was soon accompanied by the rest of the team.  
  
"Looks like you need one."  
  
It was true, Nosedive's face was smeared with syrup along with his hands, and shirt.  
  
"I don't want one!"  
  
"Hey hey, easy there little man. We ain't babysitters, we won't give you a bath. Until your brother decides to do something with you, you want to chill with us? We are watching cartoons."  
  
"Awen't (aren't) you supposed to be adwults (adults)?"  
  
"We are. Just very immature adults. Plus the fact that the goalie wants to watch cartoons, and will go on strike if he doesn't get them. He's very much like a child."  
  
"Am not", cried a large man, who was the goalie. "Come here short stuff, we got some extra food want?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Come on Mister", said Nosedive pulling onto Jim's hand.  
  
Jim ignored the fact Nosedive's hand was as sticky as a bee's hive but followed the ducklings orders.  
  
"My name is Jim."  
  
"Okay Jim. Whas wour (your) name", asked Nosedive pointing to the goalie.  
  
"Neil. You can sit with me. Want some pancakes, or waffles?"  
  
Nosedive studied the stranger, and than Jim. Jim had light orange hair, and was tall and lean. Maybe as tall as WildWing. Neil however was plump and short, with un-kept brown hair.  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive finally. "I'll have some. Ooh Bernie the Bwear (bear) I like this one! It's fuwwny (funny)!  
  
Nosedive continued to talk, but it was very hard to decipher, since he was stuffing his face at the same time. The only person who understood what he was saying was Neil, who practically spoke the same language.  
  
After five minutes all of the hockey players loved the little Nosedive. And in five minutes Nosedive was the center of attention. The T.V. had been turned off, as the listened to Nosedive's exploits on the trip over.  
  
"Poor you", said one of the hockey players.  
  
"That's right poor me", cried Nosedive.  
  
The hockey players laughed. Then their manager walked in.  
  
"If only I had the press here", said the manager.  
  
"Nosedive", said Jim, "This is our manager, ignore him."  
  
"That's what we do to Phil too!"  
  
They all cracked up, except the manager.  
  
"Well laugh all you want", said the manager, "But I just had a run in with the comedians older brother, he's worried panicked and not real happy."  
  
Nosedive winced backwards, the manager had not said nice things about him. It was the way he said it, it was mean!  
  
Jim being a new time father noticed Nosedive's fear.  
  
"Hey", yelled Jim, "Leave Nosedive alone."  
  
"Yeah", chorused the others.  
  
Nosedive gleamed and gloated.  
  
The problem might have continued into a fight if it weren't for the large knocking on the door. Banging was more like it.  
  
The manager opened it. He was immediately pushed to the side as a furious WildWing jumped into the room, with an exasperated and aggravated and annoyed Canard stood outside.  
  
"I found him", cried WildWing, soon the other ducks crowded to the door.  
  
"Uh-oh", said Nosedive.  
  
The other hockey players felt Nosedive's pain.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed WildWing. "Do you think this is funny! That was not nice! That was mean! Really mean! You scared me to death!"  
  
"I'm sowwy (sorry)"!  
  
WildWing's face expression changed.  
  
"I told you we would find him", muttered Canard.  
  
"Shut it Thunderbeak", snapped WildWing.  
  
"Shutting it", mocked Canard.  
  
Nosedive ran over to his brother.  
  
"Wants a hugs?"  
  
"Not with those hands!"  
  
Everyone laughed. WildWing knelt down to his brother trying to figure out a way to remove the shirt that was now sticking to his brother's hair, without puling Nosedive's hair, or getting his hands dirty, as the ducks and humans chatted over Nosedive's cuteness. Nosedive listened intently. The subject matter changed over to hockey after a small bit.  
  
"HEY", screamed Nosedive.  
  
"That's not about me!"  
  
Everyone started laughing hysterically.  
  
Nosedive smiled. WildWing sighed. "Nosedive what am I going to do with you? How am I supposed to get this off?"  
  
"I dunno, leave it on."  
  
"Why am I even asking you", muttered WildWing to himself.  
  
"Wing", said Duke, "I hate to break it to ya, but if you want to get that shirt off your hands are going to have to get sticky."  
  
WildWing groaned but agreed. Finally he had removed the stick shirt off of his brother.  
  
"Ew", cried WildWing, "EW, ew, ew ,ew!"  
  
"You sound like a girl", said Nosedive.  
  
"EW!"  
  
Nosedive laughed.  
  
"Well now time for your bath", said WildWing.  
  
"NO", screamed a half dressed Nosedive. He now only had on small boxers.  
  
"Yes", said WildWing calmly now expecting his brother's rampage.  
  
Nosedive went to run towards Neil and Jim, but his brother's arms stopped him.  
  
"Got ya", cried WildWing like a pirate, "And now I'm going to make ya walk the plank into the tub."  
  
"NOOOOOO", shrieked Nosedive.  
  
"Too bad", cried WildWing, "No one deserves to go through this, especially in the morning. Ugh what did I ever do to the world to possibly deserve this?"  
  
"You gave me a bath", snickered Nosedive who was now thrown over his older brother's shoulder.  
  
WildWing sighed. And brought his little brother towards their room. Nosedive had given up, for now anyway.  
  
  
  
~Phil made phone calls~  
  
  
  
Coming real soon~ "The Bath", chapt 8!  
  
Okay well byes! 


	8. The Bath

Author's Note~ UGH! I got rid of the reviews! I didn't mean to at all, but I took the story off, because the chapters were out of sequence! I didn't know it would kill the reviews! UGH! Those were my favs too. Oh well that's life, no need to get upset over nothing, right? More things to get worried about. Anyway the chapters were out of sequence, so I suggest you just skim them over to make sure ya got all of it. Okay well byes!  
  
  
  
"Wou're (you're) being mean", exclaimed Nosedive, "Don't do this to yourself! It's not good! Not to me, espeswally (especially) not to me, but it's not good for you. What will peoples thinks?"  
  
"It's not working Nosedive", said WildWing, "You're taking a bath. So you can act all you want, but it's still not working."  
  
"But this is", cried Nosedive and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", hollered WildWing. "Get back in here!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
WildWing sighed and entered the room occupied with laughing ducks, and one hiding duckling.  
  
"Where is he", demanded WildWing.  
  
"We have strict orders to not tell you", said Duke laughing even harder.  
  
"Fine! I'll find him myself! Now where would my brother hide? Hmm let's see, nothing clean so that would get rid of the closet. He can't fit in the drawers, he wouldn't hide behind any of you, so that means he's under the bed."  
  
Nosedive squealed, and squirmed out under the bed hoping to make a getaway. His attempts however failed miserably.  
  
His brother once again caught him, and dragged him into the bathroom.  
  
"NO", cried Nosedive, "NO BATH!"  
  
"Nosedive", cried "WildWing, please."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You can't go your whole life dirty!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"Everyone needs to take a bath sometime."  
  
"NOT ME!"  
  
"Okay fine. Why don't you put on your new bathing suit, and then go in, like a pool."  
  
"He has a bathing suit", asked Duke.  
  
"Yeah", blushed Tanya, "We got it for him last night, because there is a pool in this apartment, you know just in case."  
  
Canard rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive, "I'll do that, but I'm still not happwy! (happy).  
  
"No kidding", muttered WildWing.  
  
Finally his brother returned dressed in a bathing suit. By then tub was filled up with water, and all ready for its next victim.  
  
Nosedive looked skeptical but jumped in.  
  
"Nosedive", cried WildWing, "Stop splashing you're getting me wet!"  
  
"But you're swaposed (supposed) to splash in a pool!"  
  
"But this isn't a pool!"  
  
WildWing immediately wished he could have taken what he said back. His brother now figuring out that he had been tricked jumped out of the tub, (sopping wet) and ran into the next room.  
  
WildWing sighed.  
  
"Mallowy", cried Nosedive, "Help me!"  
  
Mallory picked up the wet Nosedive, "Aw Dive you're all wet."  
  
"HELP", shrieked Nosedive, as a wet WildWing entered the room.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", said WildWing, "That is it! You are probably the cutest toddlers in America, heck the world, no everywhere! But you are impossible! And the worst part is I can't even get mad at you!"  
  
"Yes I know", said Nosedive, "It's a gwift, (gift)."  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes, and finally found something that would work. "Fine you can stay there, but then no ice cream."  
  
Nosedive immediately stared at his brother, to see if he would follow up on his threat. At this point WildWing was wet, frustrated, and almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find Nosedive, hence he didn't look too happy. Nosedive thought it best to go with what his brother said.  
  
"Okay WiyaWing, I'll listen."  
  
So Nosedive hopped off the bed, his head sinking, and staring at the ground.  
  
WildWing took his brother's hand and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I hope wou're (your) happy, WiyaWing", said Nosedive.  
  
WildWing laughed. "Whatever you say short man."  
  
Nosedive went into the tub, with a most defeated look on his face. WildWing grabbed a wash cloth and washed his brother down, the only thing left was his brother's hair.  
  
"Mallory", cried WildWing, "Where's the conditioner?"  
  
"In the green suitcase", yelled Mallory back into the room.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
WildWing fiddled with the bag trying to find it; the ducks had so many shampoo's and conditioners, he didn't know which one to pick. Than he laughed, "Okay guys who brought the Loreal kids shampoo?"  
  
"It makes your hair shine", cried an embarrassed Duke.  
  
The ducks started rolling on the floor with laughter. After WildWing was done laughing he started to put the shampoo, and conditioner, (it was two in one) into his brother's messy sticky hair.  
  
Nosedive squinted as his head soon became a big white ball.  
  
"Now", thought WildWing to himself, "How am I supposed to get this out?"  
  
"Get what out", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Shampoo".  
  
"GET IT OUT", cried Nosedive now filled with worry, "OUT! OUT!"  
  
"Nosedive calm down", cried WildWing, "It's just soap!"  
  
"OUT! OUT! GET IT OUT!"  
  
"Nosedive please, calm down!"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
Nosedive frantically started trying to get the soap out of his hair, in doing so it started to streak into his eyes.  
  
"OW! It burns my eyes! OUT OUT OUT! Its BAD! OUT OUT OUT! It hurts, WILDWING!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The other ducks weren't quite sure themselves what was happening but quickly entered the bathroom.  
  
"Nosedive, ah!"  
  
WildWing had now fallen completely into the tub. Nosedive was still screaming. WildWing propped his head out, "Ah my eyes", he cried. The water was soapy, and now so was WildWing.  
  
The two Flashblade brothers started screaming hysterically.  
  
Tanya rushed over to Nosedive and pulled him out.  
  
"Nosedive", she said, "Keep your eyes shut. WildWing calm down, you're as bad as Nosedive."  
  
Quickly she reached around for a dry washcloth and soon patted the soap out of the four-year-olds eyes.  
  
"Feel better", she asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Grin aided WildWing out of the tub.  
  
"His hair is full of soap WildWing", said Tanya.  
  
"Ya think", exasperated WildWing.  
  
Tanya ignored WildWing, and went over to the sink. She turned the hot water on and rinsed the soap out of Nosedive's hair.  
  
Phil walked in. Phil looked around. Phil laughed.  
  
"ITS NOT FUNNY", cried a sopping wet full of soap WildWing.  
  
"It is to me", cried Phil.  
  
"See", said Nosedive, "That's what you get for making me take a bath!" 


	9. Hockey Game

Author's Note~ Hey all thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay bye~  
  
  
  
"And for the opposing team", said the announcer, "Team Captain One Canard Thunderbeak."  
  
Canard skated up to his friends and took his position in the line up. The only person left to join the rink was WildWing, and a surprise.  
  
"And last but not least goalie for the opposing team, WildWing Flashblade. And what's this it seems that he is holding hands with his younger brother team player, Nosedive Flashblade! And walking alongside and slipping wildly is the team manager Phil Palmfeather!"  
  
~  
  
"Where did you get skates his size", asked Mallory.  
  
"Don't ask", said WildWing, and a clean Nosedive.  
  
"Hey", squealed Nosedive with the delight, "That's Jim!"  
  
Nosedive sprinted out of WildWing's grasp, and skated over to the monster size Jim.  
  
"Hey Jim", piped Nosedive, "Member me?"  
  
"Hey there little man", said Jim kindly, "Of course I remember you. Hey Neil check it out its our little buddy."  
  
"I don't see Neil", said Nosedive looking around as his brother continued to wave Nosedive to come over.  
  
"Over here Dive", said Neil who ripped off his hockey mask so Nosedive could see his face.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"I don't know who's more excited", said Jim, "The four-year-old or the thirty-four-year old.  
  
Both accused parties of immaturity giggled.  
  
Finally WildWing hollered, "Nosedive if you don't get over here, than I'm giving you another bath, and no ice cream!"  
  
Nosedive's eyes became as large as the sun. "I gotta go", said Nosedive quickly, "Bye!"  
  
All of the hockey members waved to the little hockey player as he skated over to his brother. WildWing picked his brother and said something which Nosedive pout and cringe his face up like he ate a lemon. Nosedive than stuck his tongue which caused WildWing to clamp Nosedive's beak shut, causing Nosedive's inability to speak.  
  
Finally Mallory skated over and broke up the sibling rivalry. Phil ushered Nosedive off the rink, and sat down with him.  
  
"No", said WildWing as his brother was taken away.  
  
"What do you mean no", asked Canard.  
  
"I mean no I'm not letting Phil handle my brother. That's what I mean."  
  
"Wil-"  
  
"NO."  
  
"WildWing, Phil will do a good job", reassured Canard, "Nothing will happen."  
  
"Canard you saw what happened when we tried to give him a bath! You saw what happened when we tried to eat in two restaurants, you saw what happened wh-"  
  
"WIlDWING", shouted Canard, "Phil will not let anything happen to his number one top scorer, because if he does he loses a lot of money. Right?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Right. And besides Phil is used to negotiating, that's his job, always making deals. He's trained to do that. Look Phil is giving him a lollipop now!"  
  
"Fine", gritted WildWing through his teeth.  
  
"Thank you", muttered Canard.  
  
"Tanya and Grin", said Canard, "You guys are going to have to play extra hard for WildWing is going to be paying attention to his brother the entire time."  
  
"Are you sure", asked Tanya, "I mean ya we'll play hard, but I don't think that WildWing will screw anything up if it comes to that."  
  
"Trust me", said Canard, "I know my best friend."  
  
"Whatever you say Canard", said Tanya.  
  
And as Canard predicted WildWing wasn't playing his best that day. The score was tied and it was half time.  
  
"WildWing", shouted Canard, "What are you doing now? Aren't you coming in?"  
  
"I'll be right there", said WildWing as he skated over to the bench, "Gotta get something."  
  
"What", inquired Canard.  
  
"This", said WildWing as he picked up his little brother.  
  
Canard rolled his eyes and WildWing held up his prized possession.  
  
"Hurry up", cried Phil, "The press will be here shortly, they will want pictures of Nosedive. Hurry up and get some plans because frankly you guys stink tonight!"  
  
"Can it Phil", cried Canard who was quite frustrated.  
  
But then he gasped in shock. The press was coming out of the locker rooms, and onto the ice!  
  
"This is unbelievable", muttered Canard, "WildWing I have an idea. Since you're not going to be playing a good game since you are constantly looking at your brother on the benches you deal with the press."  
  
"Thank you", said WildWing sarcastically.  
  
"Welcome", responded Canard, "Enjoy!"  
  
The press approached the brothers.  
  
Nosedive screamed and hid his head into his brother.  
  
"Hey its okay", said WildWing.  
  
"Are twhey (they) mean", asked Nosedive who was now shaking.  
  
"No not at all", said WildWing comforting his brother.  
  
The cameras started going off as soon as WildWing hugged his brother.  
  
"Ow my eyes", said Nosedive as he blinked rapidly.  
  
WildWing put his brother's head on his shoulders.  
  
"Everyone stop", he called as the reporters engulfed them.  
  
By then the score board transformed into a T.V. and started to broadcast what was going on, on the ice.  
  
The reporters started firing questions out at the brothers. The usual perky Nosedive was scared of the harsh and quick voices of the reporters, and was scared indefinitely of the bright lights, and the demanding of the reporters.  
  
WildWing feeling dire for his little brother pressed his brother's head onto his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to get us out of this", said WildWing, "You just stay there okay?"  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive who had his feet wrapped around his brother.  
  
"Hold on", said WildWing, "I hope this works."  
  
WildWing started moving through the crowd of the reporters on the ice to get free, but was unable. The pushed him back in that engulfing circle.  
  
"Nosedive", said a reporter, "What's it like to be small?"  
  
"What a stupid question", thought WildWing.  
  
Nosedive remained silent afraid to speak, and afraid to speak to only one of the reporters and not the others. After a few minutes the same reporter that questioned Nosedive with stupid questions, started antagonizing him.  
  
"Would you answer", yelled the reporter furiously, "You know good piece of trash. Answer! Does the baby understand that?"  
  
Nosedive started shaking, and was about to cry. This angered WildWing incredibly and shoved the reporter that was giving Nosedive a hard time.  
  
The reporter unstable on the ice fell backwards. Furious the reporter stood up and went after WildWing.  
  
WildWing being taller was able to hold him off but not the cameramen that worked with him. Normally it would have been a breeze but he had Nosedive, and he had to keep him safe as well as holding him. Soon one of the reporters started screaming wildly to get attention and great footage, "WildWing is nuts! Save the child!"  
  
"What", cried both WildWing and Nosedive.  
  
One thing led to another and quickly everyone was on top of WildWing. Nosedive had been separated from him, and was now being tousled by many reporters. The crowd started screaming and booing the reporters even though WildWing wasn't on their team.  
  
You see the Mighty Ducks had a very good reputation for playing clean, and since the whole little duck thing the audience fell head over heels at Nosedive's adorability. Plus since he shook hands with the team captain, and was playing with their goalie right before the game, the crowd liked Nosedive, as well as his older brother WildWing.  
  
The reporters didn't care about the audience's lack of appreciation for they were getting excellent footage. Soon a few hockey players from the opposing team broke up the fight, those hockey players were Jim, Neil and a few of the players that have given Nosedive ample amounts of waffles.  
  
Soon the fight was broke up. The reporters were escorted into police cars, by the police themselves. WildWing was aided by the medics for he was bleeding. Nosedive stood there upset that his brother was hurt, and upset that there was no one there for him.  
  
"WiyaWing", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Get the kid out of here", ordered a medic.  
  
"Wait", screamed WildWing, "That's my brother! Give me my brother!"  
  
WildWing tried to get his brother once again, but his attempts failed miserably as a sedative was placed into his arm.  
  
Nosedive screamed in horror as his brother fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
Jim saw Nosedive about to cry, and hurried over to him.  
  
"Hey there little fellow", said Jim, "Don't worry. Those are good guys. They'll help your brother."  
  
Nosedive shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry", said Neil as he walked over. "It'll be okay."  
  
Nosedive started clamping his hands up and down.  
  
"What's that mean kiddo", asked Jim.  
  
"Picks me up."  
  
The hockey players laughed and picked up the little Nosedive.  
  
Canard had been informed of what had happened and came running out of the locker rooms to his friend.  
  
"Nard", screamed Nosedive, "Hi!"  
  
Canard waved to the sibling.  
  
"Well", said Canard, "I guess we lose in forfeit."  
  
"Good game", said Jim.  
  
"Good game", replied Canard.  
  
~Inside the locker room~  
  
"Now we get to go home", said Duke, "I wonder what wonders and exploits that will bring." 


	10. Phil Made Phone Calls

Author's Note- Hey everyone, I have this thing I hate editing! So if you spot any real big big mistakes, than tell me because I don't edit this…at all! Thanks all byes! Please keep the reviews coming, they are much appreciated.  
  
Oh yeah this is for Neoqueen, you must be the funniest person alive. For all of you that haven't seen her reviews, then I'll summarize. They are both clever and charming. What a sense of humor! Okay well enjoy!  
  
  
  
WildWing woke up to find himself in the hotel. Canard was reading a book, Duke and Grin were missing, and Nosedive was playing a game with Tanya and Mallory but often glancing over at his brother.  
  
"Aw my head", groaned WildWing.  
  
"Hey there", said Canard, "Feeling better?"  
  
Nosedive squealed and ran over to his brother's bed. Then scrambling onto the bed he jumped onto his brother's stomach, causing WildWing to be in more pain.  
  
"You scwared (scared) me", cried Nosedive, "Don't do that again! Those guys were mean!"  
  
Canard pulled the toddler off of his aching friend, and placed him on his lap.  
  
"It's okay Nosedive", said Canard for the thousandth time.  
  
WildWing sat up. "What happened?"  
  
"They gave you a sedative, the police escorted the reporters to jail, and we forfeited the game."  
  
"Oh. Geez my head is killing me."  
  
Nosedive scrambled out of Canards grasp and onto his brother's bed.  
  
"WiyaWing", he said annoyingly.  
  
"No", said WildWing.  
  
"What do ya mean no? I liswened (listened)!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES! YES YES YES YES!"  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO"!  
  
"What are you two fighting about", asked Canard.  
  
"Ice cream!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Nosedive and WildWing", said Tanya, "Get dressed up, Duke and Grin are getting us reservations at this fancy restaurant, come on we have to meet them in a few minutes. Then we're leaving. Most of your stuff is packed, but hurry up okay?  
  
"Okay", groaned the Flasblades in unison.  
  
~Restaurant~  
  
WildWing, Nosedive, Tanya, Mallory, and Canard walked in but were quickly stopped by a waiter.  
  
"Not so fast", said the waiter, "No children allowed."  
  
"What", remarked WildWing, "What am I supposed to do with him?"  
  
"Don't know or care, pick one. All I know is that he can't come in."  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "Come with me, fighting is useless, you guys go over to Duke, Phil, and Grin. We're going to get rid of Nosedive."  
  
Once out of sight, and hearing range, Canard opened his bag.  
  
"Put Nosedive in here", he said. "There's enough room, and everything else is soft, because it's my cloths."  
  
"Are you nuts?"  
  
"WildWing we don't have any other choices, now put him in the bag!"  
  
WildWing looked at Nosedive who he was carrying and then looked at the bag.  
  
"Nosedive", he said, "I'm going to put you in the bag for a ride okay? You have to stay in there for some time though okay?"  
  
"Otay!"  
  
"You have to be quiet."  
  
Nosedive frowned, "Okay fine. I'll try."  
  
"Thank you", said both Canard and WildWing.  
  
"Here", said WildWing, after fishing through his bag, "These are some books, you can read these, and here is a flashlight."  
  
"Tank you Wing."  
  
"Your welcome, now get in."  
  
So Nosedive got into the bag, and took the books. Canard zipped the bag up halfway and carried him in.  
  
"I see you got rid of the munchkin", said the waiter.  
  
"I see you still have the same snotty attitude", snapped WildWing.  
  
The waiter showed them to their table.  
  
"Hey guys", said Canard.  
  
"Where's Nosedive", exclaimed Mallory.  
  
"Right here", cried Nosedive poking his head out to find himself under the table.  
  
"Get back in there", cried WildWing pushing his head back down.  
  
"Otay otay, don't have a heart atwack, (attack)."  
  
"What is he doing there", questioned Tanya.  
  
"Well children aren't allowed in restaurants", said Canard, "So instead of fighting, we came up with this."  
  
"Could you two be any more stupid", exasperated Mallory, "How many incidents in restaurants do we need to have before you two get it that Nosedive is too young to wait for food, and whenever we go to a restaurant something bad happens!"  
  
The waiter came back, this time with food, hot bread. WildWing cut a slice out and quickly breaded it with butter and passed it down to the floor.  
  
"Dive", he said, "I got ya some food."  
  
Nosedive's hand reached out of the bag and snatched up the treasure.  
  
"We're going to get caught", muttered Mallory.  
  
"You're not being optimistic", retorted Canard.  
  
"Live with it", snapped Mallory.  
  
"A little cranky there Mal-Mal", joked Duke.  
  
"Shut it L'Orange, Phil just assigned our new photo-ops. Mine stink! Just wait to you see yours!"  
  
The others groaned.  
  
"I want more", said a very muffled voice from underneath.  
  
"Okay I'm getting it ready", said WildWing, "Hang on."  
  
"Otay", said Nosedive.  
  
"So Phil", said Canard, "What's in store for the rest of us?"  
  
Phil started babbling on about it, until everyone started looking at him.  
  
"Repeat that again", said WildWing harshly.  
  
"Okay. Nosedive will be spending a day with ladies and their babies. It's called Play Pen Time with Nosedive!"  
  
WildWing stood up ready to pound his manager, "YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
Canard stood up getting between the two. "Easy guys", he said.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU", cried WildWing, "I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
~Fifteen Minutes Later~  
  
"Well I hope you're all happy", said Tanya who was holding Nosedive, "Instead of us being thrown out because of Nosedive's childish behavior it was because of a grown man's behavior."  
  
"But he-", said WildWing.  
  
"I know", interrupted Tanya, "But you didn't have to lunge at him like that, after he said it was important, and that it was beneficial and if Nosedive didn't do it he would kidnap him."  
  
"And Phil", said Mallory, "Just in case you aren't clear about the next publicity stunt, allow me to inform you that it has nothing to do with Nosedive."  
  
"You two acted like complete babies", lectured Tanya, "WildWing throwing a tantrum, and Phil whining like a baby! Well like babies you two are being punished, Phil no publicity stunts, or photo-ops for the entire week! Do you hear me? And WildWing you can not have Nosedive until we get back home."  
  
"But", protested both men.  
  
"No", said Tanya, "You acted like babies now you have punishments."  
  
Nosedive looked at Tanya, "So I can't see WildWing?"  
  
"Just for a little bit", said Tanya, "That okay with you?"  
  
"But whose going to stay with me?"  
  
"Mallory and I, just till we get home okay?"  
  
"Okay", yawned a tired Nosedive. He rested his head onto Tanya's shoulder, and quietly drifted off.  
  
"Oh and another thing", said Mallory, "No talking out of either of you on the car ride back, that means no talking to each other! Now let's go home."  
  
  
  
  
  
Phil made no more phone calls. 


	11. Picture Chapter

Author's Note ~ Wow sorry for the delay! Okay first of all a huge shout out to Dolphy!!!!! For all of you that haven't read her stories, well read them! But most importantly she is an excellent, EXCELLENT artist.  
  
Here is her site, it is a fan-art site and has a large section of the Mighty Ducks!  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/  
  
  
  
Special Thanks to her for drawing some fabulous pictures for me one of them for this story! I'll have a link in here somewhere. Thanks Dolphy!!!!!!  
  
Love her pictures too? Tell her! Oh and thanks again Dolphy for drawing me that picture I asked for, not the one in this story but the other one, I will be using it in the sequel, which by the way I have already started, thanks again!!  
  
  
  
The trip home was unusually quiet, well at least it would have been if not for a disagreement from WildWing and Phil. The ducks prevented any mishaps by not eating in any restaurants and not allowing Nosedive to leave the car, but the problem laid not in the toddler but the adults. Phil and WildWing were separated and not allowed to speak to one another unless they had "polite words". WildWing sat on one side and Phil in the other with Grin sitting between them precluding any more ruckuses. Tanya and Mallory tended to Nosedive while Duke and Canard took turns driving.  
  
Finally they returned home, tired but comical. Everyone except WildWing and Phil found it hysterical that they were being treated like babies and not Nosedive. However when they returned home they went straight to bed. Nosedive was allowed to sleep with WildWing, and was allowed to be with him once more. It was the next morning, early in the morning. For all of you that are unaware with young children and sleeping allow me to clue you in. Little children do not like to sleep, they like to get up and run around. They can't sit still so as soon as they open their eyes they are up for the day.  
  
It was six in the morning when Nosedive woke up.  
  
"WiyaWing", pleaded Nosedive, "WiyaWing wake up!"  
  
WildWing groaned and turned over.  
  
"WiyaWing! Wakes up nows! I'm hungwy! Les go!"  
  
"Nosedive is that you?"  
  
"No it's the Tooth Fairy from Santa Clause's workshop! Wakes ups!"  
  
WildWing turned over and examined the clock.  
  
"Go back to bed', mumbled WildWing.  
  
"WiyaWing", whined Nosedive, "Get up!"  
  
"Nooooo", moaned WildWing, "It's too early, go back to bed."  
  
"No! Get up!"  
  
"Dive please."  
  
"Don't be a baby, come on!"  
  
"You're one to talk."  
  
"You better get up!"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Or else!"  
  
"What else? What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll scream!"  
  
"NO! I'm up, I'm up!"  
  
"Yays", exclaimed Nosedive, "Ha I win!"  
  
Nosedive scrambled out of bed and ran toward the door waiting for his brother.  
  
WildWing examined his brother, while Nosedive waited for him. His hair needed to be combed, but it didn't appear to have any knots. Nosedive was wearing a long shirt of WildWing's. Mallory and Tanya didn't have time to stop at the pajama store. He had on boxers underneath and than socks. But that was it.  
  
WildWing grabbed a shirt and than walked over to the door opening it and freeing his brother.  
  
Nosedive ran down the dark corridor into the living room with WildWing struggling to keep up.  
  
"Nosedive", pouted WildWing, "How can you possible have this much energy?"  
  
"I dunno, figwure (figure) it out."  
  
"I am never going to complain to you ever again about getting up too late when you get back to normal."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Well we're up, now what?"  
  
"I dunno, you're the adwult (adult)."  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes and picked up his brother.  
  
"Well maybe we can get something to eat and than watch cartoons. How's that sound?"  
  
"Vewy (very) good, bouts time you thoughts of something to do around here!"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"You're not excupsed (excused)."  
  
"I'm not what?"  
  
"Excupsed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"EXCUPSED!"  
  
"Okay okay point taken, heh, wait what was it again?"  
  
Nosedive kicked his brother in the shin and walked off leaving WildWing hopping on one foot banging into everything and causing a huge uproar.  
  
The others woke up and found WildWing hopping around like an idiot and Nosedive in the kitchen eating cookies for breakfast.  
  
"WildWing Flashblade", said Mallory sternly.  
  
WildWing looked up at her still grasping his shin, "What?"  
  
"Is this what you allow a child to eat for breakfast!?"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"WildWing no excuses", lectured Tanya walking over to the gloating Flashblade, "How can you expect him to turn out all right if you allow him to slip by on everything, and give in to his every want?"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it", snapped Mallory taking the cookies away from Nosedive, "This is not a nutritious breakfast. Just because you didn't want to deal with the whining that might have happened doesn't mean you should allow such mishaps!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"WildWing", retorted Tanya, "What kind of role model are you?"  
  
The other ducks were laughing hysterically on the floor. Nosedive was pouting, Mallory and Tanya were lecturing WildWing who was still on one foot trying to explain what had happened.  
  
"My point exactly", commented Mallory, "Nosedive needs a good idol in his life to influence him! However the only influences you have been giving him are negative!"  
  
"And don't think that we haven't forgotten about yesterday's tantrum in the restaurant because we haven't!"  
  
WildWing looked at his friends just to make sure that it wasn't just him. His friends however continued to keep on laughing hysterically and roll on the floor.  
  
"You can't just do whatever you want", continued Mallory, "You have to be the example! You have to show Nosedive how to act properly!"  
  
Nosedive glared at WildWing with a mocking smile. He didn't really comprehend what the two women were upset about, but he did comprehend that he had gotten WildWing in trouble after WildWing didn't do what he asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me", exclaimed WildWing standing up. But soon wincing in pain and hopping around once more after applying pressure to his shin.  
  
The women rolled their eyes, as everyone else laughed hysterically.  
  
"Nosedive", said Mallory choosing to ignore the toddler's older brother, "What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Ice cweam!"  
  
"Not an option", barked WildWing, "Not after you humiliated me you little-"  
  
"WildWing Flashblade", snapped Mallory, "I can not believe you! How dare you-"  
  
"WildWing", commented Tanya, "I'm astonished that you would even-"  
  
"That is the rudest thing you have ever done WildWing", snapped Mallory, "You can't keep acting this way espec-"  
  
"You even think to call this child a name", started Tanya, "And than forbid him ice cream well-"  
  
No longer could words be formed from the ladies for they kept going and going and going. They just kept rambling on in quick sentences lecturing WildWing who was in complete bewilderment.  
  
"Ha ha", mocked Nosedive.  
  
"See how he is acting now", cried Tanya, "This is all your fault! Nosedive don't be mean!"  
  
"Nosedive", said Mallory, "Children should not act like that. That was uncalled for."  
  
"Ha ha", mocked WildWing at his brother.  
  
"WildWing", exclaimed the woman.  
  
The other ducks were laughing so hard their guts hurt. Fortunately for them the security tapes had caught everything.  
  
So after a twenty-minute discussion on manners from the females the Flashblade brothers ate, changed into clothes, and than went out to see a movie. However after much debate they returned when they could not find a movie that would hold both of their interests. So after returning they joined up with the others for lunch. Surprisingly enough they all decided to eat out, hoping their would luck would change from before. However some things never change and the ducks found trouble just in waiting in line when Nosedive offered to kick everyone out of the way so there wouldn't be a line. When no one gave him the response he wanted he began to do it anyway but was luckily stopped by Canard before any real damage was done.  
  
However that was enough of an omen not to eat there, or eat in any more restaurants with a four year old. So instead the got take out and were about to bring it home when they passed the park.  
  
Nosedive lovingly looked outside at the pond and trees.  
  
"Wing", pleaded Nosedive, "Can we?"  
  
WildWing looked at his brother suspiciously but than saw the object of Nosedive's attention.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "We can't do that today."  
  
Nosedive frowned but kept looking at the window.  
  
"You know what guys", said WildWing, "Why don't we eat in the park?"  
  
"Why", chorused the group.  
  
"Well I just realized I'm always telling Nosedive no, maybe not the four year old, okay especially the four year old version, but even the teenager I've never let him ever has his way."  
  
"What are you talking about", asked Canard, "He always has his way". Canard stressed the" always".  
  
"No he doesn't", said WildWing "He never gets what he wants. It's always what everyone else's wants. So I'm going to take him to the park today, you guys going to come? There isn't a real important reason why we can't go to the park, so guess what? I'm going."  
  
"Yay", cheered Nosedive fixing his gaze now on his brother. "Tank (thank) too (you) WiyaWing."  
  
"No problem Dive", said WildWing messing with his brother's hair.  
  
"Stop dat (that)", cried Nosedive.  
  
WildWing laughed and placed Nosedive on his lap.  
  
"Well it is a lovely day", commented Tanya, "Especially to eat outside in nature."  
  
"Maybe we can feed the ducks", said Duke sarcastically.  
  
"Funny", replied Mallory, "Oh look they have picnic benches! We can eat there."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"WiyaWing", said Nosedive after eating his happy meal, "I'm done, can I go play?"  
  
"Sure", replied WildWing wiping his brother's face.  
  
"Stop dat", cried Nosedive, "That's awoing (annoying)!"  
  
"Sorry", chortled WildWing, "Go play and have fun."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"And be careful", shouted the woman in unison.  
  
Nosedive made a face and went toward the trees. He climbed the trees with no difficulty. But after he got bored of that he went over to the pond which was small and inhabited by many creatures all of which Nosedive took a liking too. But even the small animals seem to bore Nosedive after a while so he moved onto the lake. This lake was quite famous. It was rather large and even had a bridge for people to walk over.  
  
Now it was a very hot day outside, and the lake was clean but most of all refreshing and cool. Lots of the children were with their parents in the lake and had come to swim only. Nosedive debated what his options were. The lake however was too tempting and one the argument. Nosedive jumped in. However what Nosedive forgot was he didn't know how to swim very well, heck swim at all when he was four.  
  
WildWing was up in an instant and ran over to his drowning brother for he had never taken his eyes off of him.  
  
Quickly Nosedive was pulled out of the water. WildWing brought the child to an instant hug of reassurance and safety.  
  
Nosedive giggled, "Hiya Wing!"  
  
After WildWing caught his breath he looked at his brother.  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack", exclaimed WildWing while the others regrouped up to them  
  
"Come on", begged Nosedive, "Les go swimming!"  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "You just can't jump into water-"  
  
WildWing stopped looking at his brother who seemed to be upset by his brother's tone of voice.  
  
"Oh what the heck", said WildWing, "I'm already wet."  
  
WildWing put his brother down and pulled of his shirt, and than his brother's.  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive who had become rather impatient, "Can we go now?"  
  
"Not yet", replied WildWing, "Got to take of your shoes."  
  
"I'll do dat (that)", exclaimed Nosedive, "Can we go now?"  
  
"Hang on", said WildWing pulling off his shoes and socks, "Just as sec, okay ready."  
  
"Good", responded Nosedive, "Bouts times!"  
  
WildWing dove into the lake.  
  
"Okay Nosedive", cried WildWing, "You can jump from there, I'll catch you."  
  
"Otay", said Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive jumped into the water.  
  
"You know what", said Canard, "It's too hot, I'm going in too."  
  
"Me too", piped Duke.  
  
"I think I shall accompany them", commented Grin.  
  
"What about us", cried Mallory, "We're hot too! We just can't take our shirts and shoes off and jump in!"  
  
"Why not", asked Nosedive.  
  
Although the question seemed perfectly reasonable to Nosedive the others seem to find it quite funny, well not the females.  
  
"Because we can't", said Tanya answering the toddler's question, "Well we can still go in. Right Mallory?"  
  
"Fine", said Mallory, "But we're wearing those shirts", she pointed to the boys shirts.  
  
"Ah come on", cried the men.  
  
"Oh forget it", they all chorused as soon as the women took no attention.  
  
So soon afterward all of the ducks were swimming happily in the water. WildWing had stayed with Nosedive until Canard splashed him, which in their minds was a challenge to a water fight.  
  
So quickly after the first movement of attack had been made Nosedive was placed with Mallory and Tanya while WildWing chased Canard around the lake.  
  
Nosedive became bored of swimming and wanted to try diving.  
  
"Mallowy", said Nosedive, "Can we go ups theres?"  
  
Mallory looked up at Nosedive's object of desire which was the bridge.  
  
"Sorry Nosedive", said Mallory, "That's too high."  
  
"Ah nuts!"  
  
"I have an idea", commented Tanya, "Oh Grin!"  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Ready Nosedive", asked WildWing.  
  
"Yups I'm ready!"  
  
"Okay ready and jump!"  
  
Nosedive jumped off of Grin into WildWing's arms.  
  
Grin was better than the bridge anyway.  
  
But after fun and games it was time for the ducks to go home, which they did. Once home WildWing "dressed" Nosedive. When everyone else saw the new dressed Nosedive they found themselves unable to control their laughter.  
  
Nosedive was wearing a huge dirty shirt, huge pants, and a baseball cap tilted to the side hiding one of his eyes.  
  
"What happened", exclaimed Mallory.  
  
"Everything that he has was dirty", said WildWing flatly.  
  
"That's dirty too", cried Tanya.  
  
"Not as dirty", responded WildWing.  
  
"No worries", said Mallory, "I was planning this, I have an extra outfit for Nosedive, a just in case outfit. Nosedive come with me."  
  
Nosedive took her hand and left for her room. When they returned Nosedive was dressed much better but still had the cap on.  
  
"I likes my hats", said Nosedive holding his hands on his head, "I want it on!"  
  
"Nosedive", lectured Mallory, "It ruins your look!"  
  
"Don't care! I want my hat!"  
  
"I'm going to get a camera", commented Tanya.  
  
So Tanya got a camera, and when she returned with her possession she found the two arguing about the hat.  
  
"Nosedive", said Tanya, "That looks ridiculous!"  
  
"But WiyaWing gave it to me! It's specials! I want my hat!"  
  
"Oh fine", sighed Mallory, "But not for the picture!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Say cheese on three", said Tanya.  
  
Nosedive nodded and smiled.  
  
But just before Tanya snapped the shot Mallory snatched the hat.  
  
Here's how Nosedive's picture came out:  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/Fanart/MD/BabyDive.jpg  
  
This link should work! The picture above was drawn by Dolphy!  
  
Thank you once again Dolphy! 


	12. The End?

Author's Note ~ Hey everyone guess what? I have decided that a sequel is in order. Don't worry you'll know what I'm talking about after you read the ending, I mean unless you guys don't want a sequel than fine by me, but I think that you all want one, right? Oh well enjoy!!  
  
  
  
It was ten when the phone. Nosedive had been put to sleep somehow and now the ducks were enjoying the silence. Until the phone call.  
  
Mallory grumpily picked it up.  
  
"Phil", she muttered, "If this is you I swear to-"  
  
"No it's Roger, one of the professors that made your teammate much smaller."  
  
"Oh, oh hang on let me put you on speaker phone."  
  
Than towards the guys, "You guys its one of those professor guys, he's on speaker phone now."  
  
WildWing glanced at Mallory as if to say what is going on, but she merely returned his glance with a shrug.  
  
"Okay we're back professor."  
  
"You need to immediately come to down to our labs with your small friend. You see we have discovered a problem in the potion."  
  
"What", cried WildWing.  
  
"You see", continued Roger, "That was our first test, but we have figured the solution, you just need to bring our small friend down to our labs where we can give me an injection that should bring him back to normal."  
  
"Will do, but you will explain as well", said WildWing, "Tanya, Mallory could you guys get Dive?"  
  
The women nodded and left.  
  
"Please hurry Mr. Flashblade you see we only have a limited amount of time."  
  
"What are you talking about", cried WildWing in disgust.  
  
"I am sure you are well aware that today is the last day in Nosedive's month?"  
  
"Yes and we were anticipating a much older version tomorrow, tell me we will be getting a much older version tomorrow Doctor Roger."  
  
"You will but you need to bring your brother down to the station before midnight or else he is going to end that way permanently."  
  
WildWing dropped the phone and ran for the car keys.  
  
~In the Car~  
  
WildWing was in the driver's seat driving like a maniac, Canard had shotgun, Grin and Duke were in the bench seats and Mallory and Tanya had the bucket seats. Nosedive was being held by Mallory in her lap. There had been quite an argument about whether to buy a proper seat belt for toddlers, however for once and the only time the men won that argument refusing to spend money on something that would only use would be temporary.  
  
Nosedive started to shut his eyes and yawned tiredly.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "Nosedive honey could you stay up for me?"  
  
"Huh", replied Nosedive, "I'm twiered (tired) WiyaWing, I wanna go to bed."  
  
"That's a first", muttered Canard.  
  
"I know you do Dive", replied WildWing, "But I need you to stay up for now okay?"  
  
"Noo", whined Nosedive. "I want to go to sleep."  
  
"WildWing", commented Tanya, "Why don't you let him sleep and we can wake him up when we get there?"  
  
"Well all right I guess so", replied WildWing, "Nosedive you can go night night."  
  
"Bout time", snapped the four-year old.  
  
At the same time the best friends (Canard and WildWing) chorused, "Touchy."  
  
Nosedive stuck his tongue and snuggled into Mallory.  
  
"I'm really going to miss this", sighed Mallory.  
  
"Yeah me too", replied Tanya.  
  
"Well I'm not", snapped WildWing, "I'm ready to have my brother back, the one that can hold a real conversation."  
  
"What are you talking about", retorted Mallory.  
  
"Nosedive and I are very close for a reason", continued WildWing, "We hang out and do lots of stuff together-"  
  
"Yes boy do we all know that", snickered Canard.  
  
WildWing swatted his friend.  
  
"I miss my brother, and I'm sick of having to constantly look out for him, and I'm sick of him always hiding from me and finding it amusing!"  
  
"Just because the four-year-old", chuckled Canard, "Can beat you at hide and go seek doesn't mean that you should take it out against him."  
  
The others started laughing.  
  
"Yeah funny Canard, real funny", replied WildWing.  
  
Finally the ducks arrived into the professor's office.  
  
"Come quickly", encouraged Roger who was already outside waiting for them waving them in, "We have no time to lose. We must hurry."  
  
WildWing picked up Nosedive from Mallory, (Mallory couldn't run and hold Nosedive, but WildWIng could), and started to run in. They brought them to a table with a shot on the side. On the other side were more of those chemicals in shapes of candy bars.  
  
WildWing placed Nosedive onto the table.  
  
"Dive", WildWing said gently, "Dive wake up."  
  
"Huh wha", asked Nosedive.  
  
But Nosedive had no time to comprehend his surroundings for Roger had already shoved a needle into him.  
  
"Hey ow", cried Nosedive.  
  
Than as if by magic Nosedive enlarged into a much older Nosedive.  
  
"Dive", cried WildWing rushing up to his brother hugging him. "Hey Nosedive!"  
  
"Woa", replied Nosedive grabbing his head, "Head rush. Hey where are we?"  
  
"Nosedive", asked Duke, "Do you remember anything over the last few days?"  
  
"Days", said Grin, "More like one month my little friend."  
  
"Nope", replied Nosedive, "I don't even remember what I had for breakfest. Oh look candy bars, sweet deal!"  
  
Nosedive grabbed one and consumed it.  
  
"NOSEDIVE NO", cried everyone but it was too late, Nosedive began to shrink. 


End file.
